


Double Trouble

by liddie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Demon!Shiro, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I tried for some plot but, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shiro/Lance/Kuro sandwich, Shirocest, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Skips, Witch!Lance, demon!Kuro, it didn't really happen so, shrug emoji i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: When Lance agreed to help out at his grandma's flower shop during summer break, he didn't know that it meant managing the shop singlehandedly for months while she went adventuring off to Europe.Sure, he needs to practice his magic with living things...and yes, plants are a good way to do that without bodies stacking up if something went wrong. But Lance can't even keep a dandelion alive to save his life, so how the hell is he going to keep the entire stock of his grandma's enchanted flower shop alive and healthy for four months?The answer is simple. He's going to summon himself some help using the dusty old spell book he found in the attic.It's too bad Lance's handwriting looks like chicken scratch on a good day...





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> this is my gift for [Orionthegay](http://orionthegay.tumblr.com/) for the [Monstertron Exchange](http://monstertronexchange.tumblr.com/)! you had some awesome prompts but I'm weak for demons and how could I pass up a chance to write a Lance sandwich with Shiro&Kuro?? I couldn't, so I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> (this is the longest oneshot I've written and I'm not super confident about it but if I don't post it now I'll end up deleting it *sweats*)

 

* * *

 

Lance's first thought, after the smoke clears and the scent of brimstone (holy shit, he really _did_ summon a demon) fades a bit, is that his grandma is going to murder him when she sees the scorched circle in the middle of the shop's back room.

As soon as Lance locks up for the day he's going to have to go rug shopping.

The hair on his arms raises as something moves through the haze leftover from the spell. Flexing his hands the young witch resists the urge to look down at them and make sure the protection spells are still in place.

His grandma's spells have never once failed so in theory, whatever Lance has summoned won't be able to touch him with ill intent.

The floorboards creak under shifting weight and Lance watches as the shadow emerging splits into two. Lance stumbles back a step, legs hitting the stool that fell over with the gust of wind and sending him toppling backward. He wheels his arms out for balance but lands hard on his butt, a groan echoing as he tries to untangle himself from the broken legs of the now broken stool to sit up.

A rug and a new stool, then.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

The being that Lance has summoned to help work the shop is actually two very tall demons, taller than Lance and broad across the chest. They mirror each other in build and most of their looks, although the hairstyles and eyes set them apart.

One has long hair that's tucked behind pointed ears, a streak of silver white at the front. His eyes are completely golden and a set of wicked horns curve back from just behind his temples, the teeth in his grinning mouth sharp.

The second twin has luminous gray eyes like bottled moonlight, most of his hair cropped short but still sporting the same white shock that trails from his forehead. They both have arms that look like they've been dipped in pitch black ash, sharp claws tipping their fingers.

They are bare from the waist up, wearing what seems to be skintight black pants that leave little to the imagination when it comes to...

Wait, what? Letting his upper half flop back onto the floor Lance stares at the exposed wooden beams of the ceiling and all the dried plants hanging there. Bringing his hands up he slaps his cheeks a few times. “Come on, Lance. This is no time for your head to be in the gutter.”

“Actually, it's the perfect time for that.” Two heads appear in his view and block out the bunches of dried lavender and sage. Inky hair spills over the demon's shoulder and Lance's fingers itch to reach up and touch it.

Ignoring his strange urges Lance narrows his eyes. “Who are you? Are you..twins?”

The long haired demon scoffs and leans away to look around. “This is a strange place to summon us.” The other offers out a hand to help Lance up but he pulls himself to his feet, stepping away discreetly. Lance watches the long haired demon place clawed hands on the counter top and press down, testing the sturdiness of it. “I've done it on a kitchen counter but not one covered in plants and dirt.”

“It's a workshop table,” Lance says defensively, waving his arms around and pointing toward the doorway that leads to the actual shop. “This is a flower shop.”

The demon grins. “Kinky.”

“What?” Lance backs up against the counter when the grinning demon moves in closer. “Listen, buddy. That's close enough.”

“You seem nervous.”

Lance's head turns to the short haired demon he had almost forgotten about. “ _You_ seem nervous!” He fires back and the demon tilts his head to the side. “I'm not the one who showed up out of nowhere.”

The demon frowns. “You summoned us.”

“I most certainly did not!” Lance stands up a bit straighter. “I summoned help for the shop, not...whatever you guys are!”

“That hurts, baby.” Lance jumps at the sudden voice so close. He can feel the warmth rolling off the body standing behind him and his body locks up. The glowing blue spells set into his skin tingle. “Our bearer was a demon of calamity,” the creature behind Lance purrs and the sound makes the hair on the back of Lance's neck stand on end. “And our sire an incubus. Do you know what that means?”

Lance swallows audibly, feeling those wicked horns brush the side of his head when the being leans forward. “T-that you're a calami-bus?”

The demon pauses, turning his head to stare at Lance with eerie golden eyes.

“Or is it incu-amity? I don't want to be insensitive or anything, but I think you kind of set me up for failure with that question. But whatever, I swear I'm not trying to offend you or your kind. I'm sure being from a biracial family is great, I'm from one, too! What a small world, am I right?”

Stepping back the demon turns to his twin with an incredulous look. “Is this guy for real?”

Amusement colors the other's deep voice. “You're frightening him.”

“Pfff!!” Lance crosses his arms in front of his chest. “I'm not frightened!” Two pairs of supernatural eyes fix on Lance and yeah, maybe his heart is beating super loud and sure, he might also be sweating...

“Now you're lying.” The gray-eyed demon raises the corner of his mouth in a smile. His shoulders visibly relax as he leans a hip against the wooden counter, like being a summoned demon and chatting up a witch is a common occurrence. “Why exactly did you summon us when you seem to want nothing to do with us?”

“I already told you, I didn't summon you!” Lance explodes, backtracking at the looks he gets. Running his hands down his face he groans, tugging at his hair. “Okay, I _did_ summon you. But I didn't _mean_ to!”

The scarier of the two demons looks down at the summoning circle scorched into the floor of the shop. “Didn't mean to, huh?” Crouching down he tilts his head to the side to examine the pattern of runes and symbols, a whipcord tail swishing back and forth behind him for balance. “Did you see this pattern in your witchy home makeover magazine and think 'gosh, I just _have_ to put that on my floor!'”

Ignoring the dig Lance has a sudden vision of that same tail wrapped around him in very R-rated ways and the demon on the floor snaps his head up, eyes fixed on Lance as if... as if he _knows_.

“No, don't look at me like that!” Lance takes a step backward, pointing at the demon. “Bad! Bad demon! What kind of things are you putting into my head, huh?!”

“Kuro.”

The gray-eyed twin nods at the symbols and the one called Kuro slowly looks away from Lance, but not without running his tongue along his lower lip obscenely. He studies the floor for a brief moment. “Here,” he says, sliding a clawed finger over the blackened wood and tapping it. “He used the symbol for us instead of the one for 'lower' beings.” Kuro looks up at Lance. “Your penmanship is terrible, baby.”

“It's not that bad!” Lance knows that's a lie because his grandma always complains about being unable to read the orders he scribbles on the notepad by the phone. The demons must be able to tell (from body language? can they _smell_ it?) because identical grins spread on their lips. “Okay, maybe it's not the best in the world. But it could be worse! And stop calling me baby!”

“But _baby_ ,” Kuro purrs, straightening up to his full height. Reaching out he drags a finger down the front of Lance's t-shirt and it sends chills down the witch's spine. Good chills, to his dismay. “We're gonna have so much fun. Shiro and I will show you a good time, we always do.”

Something brushes Lance's leg and he nearly chokes on spit when he realizes the demon's tail is wrapping around his thigh, brushing dangerously close to places that make Lance's voice go high.

“A good time?” Yep, that's his voice going high on the last word. “The only good time I want from _you_ is you working the early shift while I sleep in!”

“Shiro can work the early shift. I can work in other ways.” A forearm made of what feels like steel wraps around Lance's middle and tugs him back against Kuro's chest. His breath is hot against Lance's ear and his hips press to the witch's backside. “Mmm, wouldn't it be nice to wake up with this inside of you? I can go slow—”

“Kuro.”

“—and take you apart before you even open your eyes. I can—”

“Kuro, he's...”

“—lick you open until you're nice and soft, whimpering for my c—”

Energy crackles in the room when Lance claps his hands together, the symbols set deep in the palms of his hands flaring aqua as the golden-eyed demon is flung across the room. The imminent crash sounds a second later, a body hitting the stack of pots in the corner and slumping to the ground.

The blue glow is fading from Lance's eyes as he turns to look at the other demon, Shiro quickly holding his hands up in a disarming gesture. “He was out of line,” he agrees and Lance's shoulders slump, his legs giving out as he slides to the floor. That spell took more out of him than he'd like to admit.

“You,” Lance pants, pointing toward the corner where the demon is laying among the broken pottery. “Deserved that!”

Shiro nods, moving to sit on the edge of the counter. The heels of his black boots thud against the old wood in a lazy rhythm. “He did.”

“Thanks, _Onii-chan_.” More pieces of broken pots tumble to the ground as the demon sits up. Waving a hand over his head Kuro huffs, dusting himself free of potting soil with his hair now in a high ponytail.

“So,” Shiro starts after a few seconds, resting an elbow on his knee when he leans forward to look down at Lance. Pillowing his chin on a palm he tilts his head to the side. “What now?”

Lance bends his knees in front of him and wraps his arms around them. “I'm guessing you can't just go back to what you were doing before I summoned you?” Shiro shakes his head and Lance lets out a sigh. He figured.

“You're stuck with us.” Kuro is watching him from across the room, now sitting cross-legged. The position makes him seem younger, more human. “As long as that symbol's on your hands, we're basically hitched.”

Looking down at his hands Lance frowns when he notices it, a symbol in the middle of each palm. The flowing enchantments from his grandma look delicate compared to the bold symbols they circle. “Huh,” Lance murmurs, lifting his hands up for a better look and noticing that one symbol is gold and the other silver.

The demon's words finally register and his head snaps up at the unfamiliar term. “Hitched?”

Kuro flicks a piece of dirt off of his knee. “Yeah. You know...” He pauses and Lance stares at him blankly. Kuro leans back on his hands and grins, chest glowing in the early evening sun that filters in through the small window. “Bonded, mated... _married_.”

Lance's brain stops working. His face twists in confusion and he can vaguely hear Shiro saying something to Kuro that he can't understand.

“It's not _my_ fault, Shiro. I didn't use that kind of magic to summon us here, he did!”

Shiro sounds annoyed when Lance tunes back in. “Yeah, well. You're not really helping him take this in easily, are you?”

“I'm a firm believer in the 'rip the bandage clean off' method. He needs to take some responsibility for his actions. Ugh, kids these days...”

Lance holds up a hand. “So let me get this straight. With that old book of my grandma's, I summoned you two,” he points at them, as if there are more demons filling the room and he needs to make himself clear. “Who are sex demon twins—oh, sorry. _Half_ sex demon twins. And now you're telling me that this mark is some kind of old world magical marriage license?” He offers his palms out toward them. “Did I miss anything?”

“You kind of glossed over the fine print behind summoning us. And technically we're not related by blood but yeah, that's basically it.”  
  
Narrowing his eyes Lance drops his hands and looks at Kuro. “What kind of fine print?”

Kuro holds up his hands, ticking each point off of a sharp claw as he goes. “That you offered us your blood in an unbreakable blood-bond, that you now bear our mark and are essentially ours, that you signed yourself up for lots and lots of sex to keep us sated...”

“WHAT?” Color draining from his face Lance looks quickly to Shiro but the other demon has an apologetic look on his face as he nods. Lance's voice goes high again and he slams his fist down onto the floor. “I want an annulment!”

“No can do, baby.” Kuro crawls toward Lance on his hands and knees. “This is old magic, older than Shiro and I. Not just some sappy human vows and piece of paper.”

Using his hands and feet Lance backs up until his shoulders bump into the counter. Unfortunately, he's trapped himself between Shiro's shins and the approaching Kuro. Lance holds a hand out to try and ward off the approach. “H-hey, that's far enough!”

Ignoring Lance Kuro moves in closer, only to be stopped when Shiro lifts a foot and places the sole of his boot on Kuro's chest, shoving him back a few steps. “Kuro, back off.”

Kuro huffs, sitting on his haunches with his tail whipping back and forth behind him.

Grabbing onto Shiro's leg like it's his savior and he can hide behind it Lance nods, glaring at the other demon. “Yeah, back off.” Slowly he looks up to see Shiro leaning forward, one perfect eyebrow quirked in amusement as he watches the young witch.

Peeling his fingers away from Shiro's leg Lance looks away with a flush. He coughs into his hand. “Sorry.”

Looking up Kuro frowns at Shiro. “Why do you get the blushing cutie and I get the spitting viper?”

“Maybe because you're making him uncomfortable?” Reaching out slowly Shiro slides clawed fingers carefully through Lance's hair. Lance freezes up but doesn't try to move away. It almost feels...nice. “You always come on too strong.”

“I do not!” Kuro's tail droops to lay on the floor as he pouts, lower lip sticking out cutely.

No, Lance did _not_ just think that!

Shiro's voice pulls Lance from his thoughts. “See, he still thinks you're cute.”

Traitor!

“I don't think you're cute!” Lance spits out in a rush but his cheeks are already darkening so the lie falls flat. “Y-you're rude, loud... you don't listen to me at all!” He gasps quietly at a sudden and very frightening realization. “Can you guys read my mind?”

Shiro laughs and the sound is entirely too pleasant. “Not quite. But we can feel your emotions, to a certain extent.”

“It's like being on a damn roller coaster,” Kuro grumbles, sitting down on the ground and kneading his tail. “When we first arrived you were a mix of terrified excitement but from there on it's been an up and down from one minute to the next. Fear, confusion, arousal, dread...fondness.”

“I'm not f—”

“It's to be expected,” Shiro interrupts in an attempt to keep some semblance of peace. “Clearly you weren't anticipating us, but that doesn't change the fact that we're here now. So...”

He trails off and they're silent, a breeze ruffling the leaves outside the window. Lance is still trying to sort through everything, the fact that he's summoned sex demons to work at his grandma's shop is a little mortifying and hard to get over. And Kuro's tail keeps flicking into view from the corner of his eye, making him even more distracted with the visions that want to pop up.

Kuro's voice breaks the silence a few moments later when he addresses Shiro. “Does this mean I can't even suck him off? You might have been fine before but I was just about to stick my dick in a very cute piece of ass whe—”

“OH MY GOD!” Lance's screech has both demons covering their ears. Scrambling to his feet he makes for the doorway, slamming the door closed behind himself.

Yeah, that piece of old wood will definitely deep two demons at bay. Great idea, Lance.

Letting out a breath the witch looks down and nearly cries when he sees the strain at the front of his jeans. Stupid sex demons and their tails.  
  
Wait... does Shiro have a tail, too?

“I do,” comes the muffled answer through the door. Lance opens his mouth but Shiro's voice beats him. “You said that one out loud.”

“Fuck,” Lance whispers to himself and closes his eyes when he hears Kuro's chuckle.

Taking a deep breath Lance lets it out lowly. Okay, two sex demons in the back room that he's apparently married to. It could be worse, a lot worse. Actually, this is nothing compared to the time his grandma ordered roses for a wedding and they got a truckload of daffodils instead.

“I just need to come up with a plan,” Lance mumbles to himself. After a few more seconds (and deep breaths) he gets to his feet and turns toward the door. “Um, demons?”

“Yes?” Their echoed reply is muffled by the wood.

“I... I'm going to lock you in there,” Lance says in a rush. “I'm sorry, I know this is messed up and I was the one who summoned you and now I'm locking you in there like Cinderella's evil stepmother. But I just need to sleep for a few hours and figure things out. I promise I won't leave you in there forever, mostly because I need to get the shop ready tomorrow and the are flowers back there that need to be made up into bouquets for a wedding at noon.” Lance winces at how that comes out. “But yeah, I'm gonna ward the place so no funny business, okay?”

“You little—!”

Lance hears what sounds like a thud followed by a wheeze before one of the demons answers. “That's fine, Lance. We don't want you to feel uncomfortable. Maybe we all need a little time to think things through.”

Yeah, definitely Shiro.

“Okay, thanks.” Lance is surprised how easy that was and how better he feels already. Quickly he casts a few spells and locks down a containment ward. The symbols glow red instead of his usual blue and Lance stares at the new markings on his hands for a few seconds before walking across the shop.

With one last look around and hoping that the place won't be ashes in the morning he takes the portal back to the little cottage up the path.

Sleep will help, he's almost sure.

 

* * *

 

 

The clock in the empty shop chimes for the first time in years and the time reads three in the morning.

The demon sitting so still he could pass as a statue lifts his head, eyes glowing in the moonlight that comes in through the window. Energy crackles through the air. “It's time.”

“Finally,” another voice says, the second demon dropping from one of the ceiling's wooden beams. His whipcord tail flicks through the air behind him in excitement.

With a wave of Kuro's clawed hand the enchantments woven around the door and windows loosen and the demonic energy splinters them like glass. Kuro grins from beside his twin and they disappear, leaving behind curling tendrils of smoke.

The wards around the witch's bedroom are harder to break but Shiro takes the time to pick them apart. The scent of lavender and lemon fills the bedroom and Kuro licks his lips. “Citrus.”

On the messy bed beneath the window the young witch is tangled in a pile of blankets. Half of Lance's body is uncovered, his thin sleep shirt bunched just below his arms. The shorts he wears are riding dangerously low.

Upon seeing the sight that greets them like an invitation Kuro takes a step forward but Shiro stops him.

“What now?” Kuro looks around for more spells and wards.

“We need to think this through.” Shiro drags his gaze from Lance. “This isn't something we can take lightly. We're bound to him.”

“Yeah, and I'm hungry.” Kuro pushes at Shiro's arm. “I'm not gonna fuck him,” he says although he'd really like to. “I'm just gonna suck his cock a little. Should be over quick, since he's already heading that way.”

They both look at the bed, watching Lance shift. The front of his shorts is beginning to tent from them just being in the room with him.

“And if he wakes up?” Shiro shakes his head. “He already doesn't trust us nor does he want us here. You can't just do whatever you want with him, Kuro.”

The other demon growls. “Then what am I supposed to do, starve?” Kuro's clawed hands curl into fists. “We can only feed from him and if we wait for him to come to us we'll be withered and gone.”

Shiro shakes his head. They're already getting flashes of the dream Lance is having and it's clear he's got more than one partner paying attention to him. “Patience yields focus. And a greater reward.”

“Blah blah blah. I'm gonna focus on sucking his cock real good,” Kuro grumbles, tail brushing Shiro's in the air behind them. “And then share the reward with you.”

“You have to wait.” Shiro places a hand on Kuro's lower back. “You rush into things too recklessly. One day you're going to get hurt.” When Kuro scoffs Shiro traces his fingers up the other's spine. “We can talk with him tomorrow and figure something out.”

Kuro frowns. “You want us to just stand here and watch him have a wet dream? Think of the energy that will go to waste!”

Leaning over Shiro kisses one of Kuro's ridged horns. “You've always liked a challenge before. Why not this one?” He presses close against Kuro's side.

Unable to answer Kuro huffs, shooting a glance over at the bed. “I'm gonna at least lick him clean,” he says firmly, leaving no room for argument. “I should get _something_ for being patient.”

Shiro smiles into the dark, chin on Kuro's shoulder as his hand trails down over his stomach and lower. “I can help pass the time, you know. Might give him some inspiration for those dreams.”

A grin curls the corner of Kuro's mouth up. “You just want half of my reward.”

“Well,” Shiro drags the word on and presses the heel of his palm against the front of Kuro's pants. “I don't see you complaining, ne?”

 

* * *

 

 

The first few days are shaky, mostly because Lance is waiting for the demons to jump him at any second. He's a bundle of nerves as he goes through the daily routine in the shop, having assigned a few jobs like sorting candles and watering the living plants to the demons and expecting them to refuse. They hadn't, although Kuro had complained that separating flowers was a waste of his 'talent.'

When Shiro questions Lance's suspicious behavior during their lunch break the witch bristles.

“I'm not letting my guard down,” Lance tells them as he wields a pair of floral shears, most of his lunch untouched. “You're not going to catch me unaware for a single se—”

“Fuck, would you calm down?” Kuro peels apart the two halves of the sandwich he's been trying to eat, frowning at the hearty slices of tomato. “We're not going to jump you. And besides,” he peels the tomato off and tosses it into the trash bin. “You're so covered in charms and spells that we'd be thrown through the wall if we tried.”

Not unexpectedly, the confession makes Lance feel a little better. He even musters up an apology and while Shiro assures him that it's fine, Kuro broods in the corner while attacking his turkey and swiss sandwich.

“We're here to help,” Shiro says as he lengthens a claw to slice an apple. Offering Lance a piece he smiles when the witch hesitantly takes it. “I don't see why we can't become friends.”

Kuro snorts in the corner but Shiro ignores him. Lance and the older twin spend the rest of their lunch break talking about anything and everything, Shiro asking Lance about the shop and his grandmother, Lance asking about the places the demons have been.

After a while Lance finds himself relaxing in their company.

When he decides to practice a few spells on some of the hardier plants in the back room Kuro offers advice on which symbols to change or add. Sure, he's kind of a jerk about it and acts like the spells are the easiest thing in the world to do but he's actually patient and Lance is grateful for that.

At the end of the day he thinks that maybe summoning demon help wasn't a bad idea after all.

 

* * *

 

At the ripe age of twenty, Lance is no stranger to wet dreams. Waking up to that telltale sticky wetness in his boxers has happened too many times to count over the years and Lance has taken early morning showers often enough that he barely has to open his eyes from the bed to the shower stall.

That being said, Lance isn't sure he's ever had such vivid dreams as they ones from the past week. Every night there are hands and mouths roaming and coaxing his body and they feel so real, every touch just where he needs it the most. He can't make his partners out clearly during the dreams but their touches are fantastic, bringing his body to its peak like he's a well-loved instrument they play with ease.

It doesn't take a week for Lance to realize that these dreams are induced and conducted by his demon help (boyfriends? husbands?).

He can even tell them apart now. Shiro loves skin contact, which usually means Lance is pressed against his chest or laid out on the bed, Shiro's warm body blanketing him as they rut together. This is very different from the casual but fleeting touches he makes in passing at the shop, like a hand sliding along the small of his back for balance when Lance climbs the ladder to get more herbs or when their shoulders brush in passing.

Surprisingly, dream Kuro is more of a tease with his touches, using tongue and tail to work Lance up until he's got tears in his eyes, bringing him close and then easing away with a grin. In the shop he runs hot or cold depending on his mood, one day trying to press himself against Lance to demand a quick rut and the next ignoring him completely.

But when they work together during Lance's dream fantasies, that's when Lance's body sings.

Like right now. In this dream, Lance is leaning back against Shiro's broad chest as warm hands spread his thighs and hold them wide. Shiro's thumbs rub back and forth just above Lance's knees and warm breath ghosts over his cock.  
  
Lance keeps his eyes shut.

“So good for me,” Kuro murmurs and Lance can feel lips brush against him, soft hair pooled out across his upper thigh. He's been offering little praises for a while now, nuzzling into the juncture of Lance's leg and grazing the heat of Lance with the barest touch of his lips.

Kuro's mouth disappears and Lance lets out a soft whimper at the loss. But it lasts only seconds, Kuro returning to swallow Lance down into wet heat, moans echoing off the imaginary bedroom walls as Lance bucks up into the sensation.

“Here.” Shiro's hands guide Lance's up past the silky hair that tickles his thighs. “He'll like it if you tug them.” Lance's hands wrap around cool bone. Horns. Kuro swallows again and Lance's toes curl where they're held aloft. “Don't be afraid to hurt him, he likes it rough. And he's never had a gag reflex.”

Adjusting his grip a bit Lance pulls Kuro down further, rolling his hips up and sending his cock deeper until it rubs along the back of the demon's throat. “Oh, oh fuck,” Lance pants when the heat around him tightens and vibrates, Kuro's muffled growl shooting straight down his spine.

He can hear Shiro chuckle behind him, mouthing at his neck. “See, I told you he likes it.”

Something wet and firm slides along the underside of Lance's cock, curling around the tip when Lance pulls him nearly all the way off before rocking into Kuro's mouth again. Kuro uses his tongue to pull a sob from Lance, cock leaking pre straight down the demon's throat.

Releasing one of Lance's legs Shiro guides it up so his ankle rests on Kuro's shoulder. With his human hand free, Shiro slips two fingers into Lance's mouth and whispers praises when Lance sucks on them obediently.

Wet sounds fill the dream bedroom and Kuro hollows his cheeks, Lance moaning around the digits in his mouth until Shiro slides them free. He feels hot, like he's lying on the surface of the sun. Sweat beads across Lance's forehead and drips down his temple, a hot tongue licking it up when gravity pulls it down the side of Lance's face.

“I can't...” Lance rocks his hips against Kuro's face, losing rhythm. He whimpers when the heat leaves him, cock flushed and aching against his belly.

“Open your eyes,” Kuro commands in a sultry purr. “You don't have to be shy.” Blinking slowly Lance's eyes lock with Kuro's, a grin spreading on the demon's face. His lips are shiny and slightly swollen. “There you are, baby.”

“I'm dreaming,” Lance mumbles, watching Kuro dip down to nip the juncture of his thigh with those sharp teeth. He places a kiss there.

A slick finger pushes between his cheeks, rubbing tight circles. “You don't have to be.” Tilting his head back Lance looks up at Shiro. “We can make you feel good when you're awake, too.”

“So good,” Kuro agrees, licking the base of Lance's cock and dragging the flat of his tongue up to the tip.

Lance slams his eyes shut, trying to focus despite the dual assault. “You... you're...” The tip of Shiro's finger breaches him at the same time Kuro swallows him back down and Lance lets out a shout. “Ah!”

He startles himself awake, the dream fading quickly as Lance blinks up at the ceiling. His breathing comes quick and he's sweating, cock hard and needy where it's tenting his boxers. “Fuck,” Lance whispers, lifting his head and looking down at himself. The markings on his body are still in tact, glowing blue and not the bright red they'd be in a demon had touched his physical body.

Rolling Lance swings his legs over the side of the bed and sits up. The tip of his cock has pushed past the waistband of his boxers and there are smears of wetness against his stomach.

Licking his lips Lance takes a deep breath and waves a hand through the air in a reverse of the pattern from last night. He can feel the air of the room shift, the protection charms on the doors and windows deactivating. “Shiro,” he mumbles. “Kuro?”

The darkened corners of the room ripple and Lance brings his knees up to his chest as he watches the demons appear from the shadows. Both are in their demonic forms, eyes glowing in the darkness. “Lance,” they chorus.

Kuro's lips are shiny and when Lance catches his gaze, the demon slides his tongue along his lower lip. “Good dream?” Lance opens his mouth to reply but stops, embarrassed.

Shiro is the first to approach the bed. He sits on the edge beside Lance, tail flicking lazily behind him. “Are you okay?”

“Seems more than okay to me, judging by that raging boner he's trying to hide.”

Ignoring Kuro's comment Shiro tilts his head to look at Lance. “Lance?”

“You said I didn't have to be asleep,” Lance blurts out. Letting out a little huff he looks up at Shiro. “I thought you said getting energy from my dreams was fine, that it didn't hurt.”

“It doesn't hurt, and it is an effective method.” Shiro shifts until he's sitting cross-legged on the mattress. Kuro walks over to the bed and crawls over to sit beside his twin. “But there are other ways.”

Lance moves to rest his back against the headboard. “You mean fucking, right?” The two demons sitting on the end of the bed watch him, Lance grabbing a pillow and covering his crotch. Kuro huffs.

Kuro spreads his hands as he tries to explain. “Okay, think of it this way. Imagine being starving and then having the juiciest steak—”

“Garlic knots,” Shiro interrupts with a smile. “Lance likes those the best.”

Lance would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised and happy that Shiro remembered that random fact.

“Garlic knots, whatever.” Kuro rolls his eyes and then focuses on Lance again. “Imagine a huge plate of them in front of you but you could only eat one. Just one, and the rest are taken away just out of reach.”

“That sounds awful,” Lance agrees, not quite understanding. He notices Shiro scooting closer but finds that he doesn't mind.

“That's how it feels to pull energy from a dream. The energy is there, yes. And it can sustain us for a day or so, but it's just a taste.”

Shiro is now sitting close enough that he can reach out and trace the blue charm along Lance's thigh, tilting his head and examining the spellwork. “So if I let you do stuff when we're like this, not in a dream,” Lance starts slowly. “You'd get more energy? So your skin wouldn't look so bad?”

Shiro chuckles and looks up, hand warm on Lance's knee. “Yeah.” A finger traces the edge of the pillow Lance keeps in his lap. “Energy is heightened by physical contact. If we touched you like that now, here in the bedroom, it would be energy in its purest form.”

“And it tastes the best in that form, too,” Kuro puts in. Lance can't help but smile at the hopeful lit to his voice. Kuro takes it as an invitation and moves a little closer.

“Okay,” Lance says after a moment. “Only because I don't want you to starve. My grandma isn't coming back for a few months and I still need help in the shop.”

Kuro surges froward and knocks Lance back against the pillows. “Our hero,” he purrs, grabbing the pillow that's acting like a barrier between them and tossing it to the ground. Lance's hands go to cover himself (he never really calmed down) but Shiro catches them, giving the young witch a grin as Kuro quickly peels his boxers down and off.

“Wait!” Lance tugs his hands and Shiro releases them. “We gotta set some rules.”

“Rules,” Kuro huffs, spreading Lance's naked thighs and dipping his head before he can even yelp. He takes Lance deep into his mouth, teeth grazing along his sensitive skin.

“Oh!” Lance's hands grab at Kuro's horns, just like in his dream.

“We won't do anything you aren't comfortable with,” Shiro promises, kissing Lance and swallowing down his moans.

Too worked up from the dream and then the dream coming to life, Lance spills down Kuro's throat without warning. The demon doesn't seem to mind as he licks and sucks Lance through it, a pleased hum vibrating through the witch and pulling a twitch from his cock.

When Kuro sits up he grabs Shiro around the back of the neck and kisses him, Lance's eyes widening as he watches the trail of white drip between their mouths. “Holy shit.”

They pull apart and Shiro wipes his chin, sticking the finger into his mouth to clean it off. “You don't mind, do you?”

“Fuck if he minds, I'm not gonna stop kissing you because some human—”

Lance's shout interrupts him. “I don't mind!! I—I'm not gonna lie, it's really hot. You both are really hot and that...I didn't know I... ” he babbles on and Kuro looks down at his cock that is starting to harden up again.

 

“Shiro,” Kuro says. “I think it's time for the main course.”

“Lance.” Shiro murmurs as he stares at Lance with hungry eyes. Somehow, Lance isn't frightened in the least. “How far do you want to go?”

 

* * *

 

 

Rubbing his sore lower back Lance stands behind the counter and watches old Mrs. Honerva wander about the shop mumbling to herself. He's already asked three times if he can help her find something but like the stubborn woman she is, she's ignored him and keeps searching without help.

Although she's one of the shop's stranger customers, she's never done anything awful before. Yes, she's been rude to both Lance and his grandmother on occasion but it's nothing they can't handle.

Yet Lance can tell that Shiro is watching her from where he slides an array of crystals onto a shelf. And Kuro, Lance's self appointed and ever-present guard dog, watches her from a few feet away from Lance, arms crossed over his chest. He's supposed to be watering the plants in the back room but he refuses to leave Lance's side.

“I don't like her,” Kuro grumbles when Lance catches him scowling at the old woman. She seems to be frowning at a packet of crushed flower petals. “She's... not good.”

Rolling his eyes Lance brushes Kuro off. He glances at the flower stems Kuro is supposed to be wrapping with floral wire for an arrangement Lance has to do later. “Do you know what else isn't good?”

“Does your back hurt?” Stepping up to Lance Kuro places a hand at the small of his back. The block of runes Kuro had inked there while Lance was sleeping activates in a glow of gold and heat rushes through Lance like a warming balm.

“Yeah, last night you and Shiro were a real pain in my ass,” Lance mumbles, leaning into Kuro's side. Kuro himself is radiating heat. “No more double teaming me without proper charms.”

The disguised demon scoffs. “You were the one who couldn't be bothered to have someone fetch the red pen so you could draw your charms.”

Lance opens his mouth to argue but the mirror behind the counter chimes, the runes etched around the edge glowing bright blue. Within seconds his grandma's face fills the mirror. “Lance? Oh, good morning, dear!”

Kuro backs out of sight and shifts his eyes to Mrs. Honerva, refusing to escape to his usual hiding spot in the back room. His reluctance to leave Lance alone kind of warms the witch's heart.

“Hi, Grandma.” Lance gives the older woman a smile. “How's Prague?”

“Prague was lovely, but I left two days ago. Now I'm enjoying the sights of Budapest.” His grandma cranes her head to peer into the shop. “I see you have everything under control, as usual. I knew you would make the shop bloom, little Rosebud.”

“Grandma,” Lance complains at the use of his childhood nickname, hearing Kuro snort a laugh. He grabs a chunk of floral foam and throws it at the demon when his grandma isn't looking. “Everything's fine here, don't worry. I've got some good help. _Shiro_ is great.”

From the side Kuro scowls.

“He's such a charming young man,” Lance's grandmother agrees with a smile. While being introduced a few weeks ago, Shiro had been nothing but charming and Lance's grandma had immediately liked him and offered thanks for his help with the shop.

She had also asked point blank if he was an underwear model. Lance hasn't fully recovered from that one yet.

Lance is pulled from memory lane when she continues. “And his brother, too. He seems a little rough around the edges but I think Kuro has a soft spot for you, Rosebud.” She winks through the mirror and Lance glances over to see Kuro ignoring them. “You've got a good patch of luck for finding the two of them in need of a job. You must still have that lucky clover charm, yes?”

Okay so yeah, she doesn't know that Shiro and Kuro are demons. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Or Lance.

“Yeah, Grandma. I still have it.”

They talk for a while more about the shop and where his grandma plans on going next in her grand adventure. When Kuro walks behind Lance to go help Mrs. Honerva he slides a hand along the runes again, a new rush of blessed heat helping Lance's sore muscles.

A little sigh slips out and Lance flushes when his grandma gives him a knowing look. He's saved from her comments when Shiro appears carrying the empty crystal box.

He spots the mirror and smiles. “Grandma!” Of course she had told both demons to call her that upon their first meeting. “How's Budapest?”

Lance slips away as Shiro takes over talking, moving to stand beside Kuro. The two of them watch Mrs. Honerva woman disappear into a blackish portal.  
  
Without too much thought Lance rocks up onto his toes and kisses Kuro's cheek. The demon's head snaps toward Lance and he narrows his eyes. “What was that for?”

“For having a soft spot for me,” Lance teases with a grin. Kuro's face pinches in confusion but Lance moves behind him, pushing against Kuro's back until he walks forward. They stop in front of the flowers that need wire wrapped around their stems and Kuro frowns down at them. “If you're a good boy and finish these,” Lance says with a pat to Kuro's shoulder. “I'll give you a treat.”

Without waiting for a answer Lance walks back over to the mirror. He leans against Shiro and the three of them chat for a while longer, Lance glancing over his shoulder and seeing Kuro mumbling to himself while carefully wrapping the flowers with nimble fingers.

“Stay safe,” Lance says to his grandma as they bid their farewells. “And don't do anything too crazy!” She laughs a little wildly before the mirror deactivates, leaving Shiro and Lance's reflections starting back at themselves.

“Your grandma is really nice,” Shiro says as he kisses the top of Lance's head. He glances over at Kuro and raises a brow.

“I promised him a treat,” Lance whispers when he sees what Shiro is looking at. Rubbing his back he laughs a little, the pain now a manageable dull throb. “I'll have to get creative.”

Shiro hums and disappears to the back room to check the stock of exotic herbs. Lance decides that the lull in business is a good time to practice a few of the spells he needs to work on.

Three wilted begonias later Lance looks up to find Shiro smiling at him, head pillowed on his hand. “About that treat...I might be able to help with that.”

 

* * *

 

Tugging at the braided bonds Kuro growls. “This isn't a treat, this is torture!”

“So dramatic,” Shiro murmurs, inspecting the intertwined magic he and Lance had used to bind Kuro to the bed.

Lance sits beside the demon with a smile, petting back Kuro's hair. “We're not torturing you. You're gonna love it.”

Kuro scowls at them, baring sharp teeth. Lance bops him on the nose and he flinches back. “Bad demon.”

“I'm going to—”

“All ready over here, Lance.” Shiro gives the witch a thumbs up. Kuro's head swings between them in confusion.

Sliding a finger over the lines Lance had drawn on Kuro's skin the witch grins and snaps his fingers. Kuro jerks at the sudden sensation of the spells activating. The remaining human glamour melts away within seconds and the demon on the bed growls, tail lashing in the air. The clawed arm tied up in glowing bonds is charred black in color until mid-bicep and Lance sucks in a breath when he sees the inky wings spreading out beneath Kuro.

He moves a bit close to give them more room, the leathery appendages flexing against the cotton sheets and draping over the sides of the bed. The remind Lance of the documentary about bats he watched a week ago. Kuro's know-it-all comments now make a little more sense.

“I knew you were holding out on me,” Lance murmurs, reaching over to slide his fingertips along the inside of a wing. It's warm and almost leathery. Kuro's glowing eyes snap to him at the first touch and his tail flicks out to wrap loosely around Lance's neck.

They'd forgotten the tail, Lance realizes, but as it curls around him he doesn't feel constricted or even scared. It just simply settles around his neck like a claim. The protection charms inked into Lance's skin remain their normal blue, relaying the feeling of comfort he has around the demon.

Kuro's eyes never leave Lance's. “This still isn't a reward.”

Lance laughs, placing a hand on Kuro's chest and leaning over him. Despite the enlarged teeth crowding Kuro's mouth Lance kisses him and then pulls back.

“You never were very patient,” Shiro says to gain Kuro's attention. Carefully kneeling onto the bed he moves to straddle Kuro's chest and inspects his twin's wings. “These need to be released more.” His words echo like a scolding and Kuro huffs out a reply.

As the two demons bicker Lance untangles the tail and quickly slides off his boxers, tossing them to the floor all while eyeing up Kuro's cock. It seems bigger in this form, although Shiro assures Lance it's not. Usually. 'Don't tell him that, it'll go to his head,' Shiro had warned Lance earlier.

Crawling across the bed Lance kneels between Kuro's legs. With his hands coated in slippery lube from under the blankets he reaches for Kuro's hardening cock and strokes it, feeling slick skin both hard and smooth. Kuro bucks into the unexpected touch and Lance hears Shiro tut at the other demon when he tries to move.

“This is your reward,” Shiro is telling Kuro, reaching up to adjust the bonds. Kuro's tail loops around Lance's wrist.

When Kuro is sufficiently wet and curving up toward his stomach Lance shifts again, placing a hand on Shiro's back to steady himself. The older demon looks over his shoulder and smiles at Lance as he gets into position. “Ready?”

Lance nods, flexing his legs and lowering himself down. Kuro's tip pushes against his loosened body and Shiro moves off of Kuro so he has an unobstructed view of the witch sinking down onto his cock.

Kuro's eyes are blown wide as the heat of Lance's body envelopes him. Biting at his bottom lip Lance keeps pressing down and stretching around Kuro to feel so very full, the extensive prep he and Shiro had done earlier saving him from the sting of pain and tearing.

When Lance bottoms out with a shuddering exhale Kuro's wings shift restlessly on the bed. “Baby,” the demon growls, hands clenching into fists where they're suspended above the bed. Blue sparks tumble from the bonds but disappear before they can hit the pillow. “Fuck.”

Pressing a hand to his belly Lance thinks he can feel Kuro inside of him. He gives the demon a smug grin, his face flushed. “Good?”

“Fuck,” Kuro says again, biting his own lip so hard it bleeds. Lance can feel the way his thighs tremble with the restraint he's exercising.

Shiro settles on the bed behind Lance, pressing a hand on his lower back for support and kissing across his shoulder. “Take your time,” he reminds in a whisper.

“Do you like your reward,” Lance asks Kuro a bit breathlessly, slowly lifting up a few inches and sliding back down. He won't be able to keep this up for long but the sounds and twitches Kuro is making are worth the effort. “Kuro?”

Golden eyes burn into Lance and the next time he drops down Kuro shifts his hips _up_. Lance's moan fills the bedroom and Kuro grins.

“By the time I'm done with you, _baby_ ,” Kuro purrs, wingtips arching up with the next roll of Lance's hips. “You're not gonna walk for days.”  


* * *

 

 

The last customer of the day disappears with a soft _pop_ and Lance disables the portals into the shop by sliding a hand over the markings on the counter. Shiro is at the front of the shop flipping the OPEN sign to CLOSED and gathering up the nearly empty tubs for freshly cut flowers from the sidewalk, dragging them inside the door.

Lance turns to see Kuro stalking toward him and he wraps his fingers around the small spray bottle tucked into his apron pocket. But, like the good witch he is, Lance gives Kuro the benefit of the doubt. “Can I help you with something?”

Kuro's tail is slicing through the air behind him, agitated. “I'm hungry, so you can either let me suck you off or I could bend you over the counter. Since I'm feeling generous, you can pick.”

“What if I pick something else? Someone like clean up the shop without being harassed and then go home to binge Netflix.” Flicking his fingers Lance sends the bundle of lavender leftover from their last customer back onto its hook in the wooden beam stretched across the ceiling.

Taking one step forward Kuro opens his mouth to grumble, though Lance uses this opportunity to pull out the spray bottle. He pulls the trigger a few times and the stream of holy water splashes into Kuro's face, making the demon hiss and jerk back.

“Bad, bad demon.” Lance holds off but doesn't put the bottle away.

Kuro has dropped his human form and his golden eyes narrow on Lance. “Stop squirting me with that shit.” He wipes a clawed hand over his face. “All it does is annoy me.”

“Stop harassing me for sex while we're at work.” Tucking the bottle away Lance crosses his arms over his chest.

“I waited until the shop closed!” Kuro snaps. “I even finished sorting the ponies and cabbages.”

“Peonies and cabbage _roses_.” Lance drops his arms to his sides. Kuro sorting those two is actually a big help because Lance was planning on getting up early to do that tomorrow. He tilts his head to the side, gaze softening. “Did you really finish them?”

Kuro huffs, hair tucked behind his pointed ears and pooling over his shoulders. “I said I did, didn't I?” His horns look dull gray in color and his teeth are larger, sharper than they usually are. Where Shiro masks the signs of their demonic hunger with his human glamor Kuro keeps his enhanced features plain as day. “Ungrateful.”

“I'm not ungrateful.” Lance steps up to Kuro and takes his hand, fitting slim fingers between sharp claws. “You've actually really helped me out. Thank you.” Leaning up Lance kisses the demon's cheek.

After a beat of silence Kuro sighs. “That's it?”

Rolling his eyes Lance steps back and tugs Kuro's hand. “I could be persuaded. But first we need to clean up.”

“Shiro can—”

Lance slaps the demon's arm and laughs. “We are _not_ leaving Shiro to clean up by himself!” Untangling their hands Lance goes to remove his apron and hangs it up on the hook behind the counter beside Kuro's. “We can all help clean up. And then, _after_ dinner, we can do some stuff.”

“Some stuff,” Kuro echoes, watching the creeping flush spread across Lance's cheeks.

“Stuff,” Shiro says with a wink as he walks by with two empty tubs.

Moving a few steps down the counter Kuro begins to activate the higher level security wards. “What kind of stuff?”

Lance shrugs as he empties the cash register. “I dunno.” His cheeks are still pink as he raises his had in thought. “A bath sounds nice.”

Kuro narrows his eyes suspiciously. “A sexy bath?”

Grabbing a rubber band Lance shoots it at the inquisitive demon. “If you stop asking questions and start helping, maybe it will be.”

Kuro disappears in a puff of smoke and Lance waves it away while making a face. Brimstone just doesn't fit a flower shop.

Finishing up with the counter and laying out the orders for tomorrow Lance smiles to himself when he hears Kuro telling Shiro about the sexy bath from the back room.

 

* * *

 

“Can you fly with these?” Leaning back against Shiro's chest Lance slides a soapy hand along Kuro's wing. He does his best with cleaning the large appendages, Kuro letting him fold the wings this way and that without complaint.

In response, Kuro slides warm hands along Lance's thighs beneath the water. “Can you walk with these?”

“Not after you two have a go at me,” Lance jokes and drops his hands into the water. The arm around his middle tightens and Lance leans back against Shiro's chest. “But I like it.”

Kuro shakes his head, droplets of water flying from the tips of his horns. The bathtub had been magically enlarged so all three of them could fit into it, Shiro relaxed against one end with Lance leaning back against his chest, Kuro sitting at the other end facing them with his legs tucked outside of Shiro's.

At Lance's insistence, Kuro's wings are taking up the space behind him, half in the water and half spilling out of the tub. Lance has just finished washing them.

Next he grabs at both of their tails and rubs them with soap until they are deemed clean.

Reaching for the bottle of shampoo on the ledge Lance pours some into his hand and leans forward. “Come here.” He slides his fingers into Kuro's wet hair and rubs at his scalp, lathering the shampoo and soaping up his horns.

Shiro does the same to Lance, fingers massaging his head while he presses kisses to the back of Lance's shoulder. Kuro washes Lance's chest and arms, a grin spreading when his hands dip below the water.

“Someone's having a good bath,” Kuro murmurs, wrapping a hand around Lance. The witch smiles as he rolls forward into the touch.

“Hey, finish washing up first,” Shiro tells the two of them. Kuro and Lance take it upon themselves to slide soapy hands everywhere and finish quickly, Lance nudging his butt up against Shiro's obvious arousal.

Two muttered spells later Lance is facing Kuro and holding his hand as he sinks down onto Shiro's cock, water sloshing over the rim of the rub. Kuro wraps his fingers around Lance's cock and leans in, thumbing over the head. His lips trail hot against Lance's chest, wet kisses leaving small marks and teeth biting the peak of his nipple before laving it with his tongue.

Shiro fucks up into Lance with steady rolls of his hips and a sure grip on his thighs, meeting the witch thrust for thrust and whispering into his ear. Kuro mouths at his chest and uses his free hand to jerk himself in the same pace he works Lance.

They end up showering after the bathwater has drained, Lance leaning into Kuro's chest and kissing him slow and heated while Shiro kneels behind him and spreads his cheeks, licking clean the mess he made.

* * *

 

Days turn to weeks and weeks into months. The worst of the summer heat breaks and it seems like autumn and its cooler weather is just around the corner.

Lance begins to realize that although his grandma will be coming home within the next few weeks, he can't imagine not opening the shop every morning with Shiro and Kuro. His days of listening to their childish arguing and being pressed up against the counter for quick kisses are numbered.

Working at the shop was only temporary but now Lance worries his demons will be anxious to find a way to break their blood-bond. What if there really is a magical annulment process?

“Lance?”

Shiro's voice startles the witch from his thoughts and he turns. Leaning in the doorway is Shiro, Kuro's arm draped over his shoulder as he peers into the room at Lance. The younger twin raises an eyebrow. “Something wrong?”

Lance shakes his head. “No, just thinking.”

“That's dangerous.”

Lance laughs weakly and the demons frown.

Dropping his arm Kuro walks into the room, followed closely by Shiro. “Okay, what's really going on here?”

“Nothing, I'm fine.” Lance stares down at the markings on his hands. He lifts his chin when a finger slides beneath it and guides it up.

“Lance,” Shiro says, eyes soft. “What's wrong?”

The dam breaks.

“I know I summoned you on accident and you're basically stuck with me, but if you want to find a way out of this bond thing I'd understand. At first I was nervous and scared because I've never summoned a demon—or anything, actually. But then I got to know you guys and you actually helped with the shop when you didn't really have to. And I kinda sorta _like_ like you, you know? Because you're both great, you don't force me into anything and you listen when I talk. You even help with creepy Mrs. Honerva and all the orders that would take me twice as long without you, and you help keep everything in the shop alive. But now I have to go back to the academy and finish my classes, practice spells and charms and stuff because I still need a lot of work. So... so if you want to go separate ways, I won't try to hold you guys back.”

Lance lets out a breath after he finishes, wondering if that even made sense. He jumps in surprise when arms wrap around him from behind and a warm nose presses against the side of his neck. Shiro wraps him up in a hug from the front, nuzzling the other side of Lance's neck.

He feels like a Lance sandwich.

“Idiot,” Kuro huffs against his skin. “You're not getting rid of us that easily.”

“We don't want to leave you, Lance.” Shiro leans in for a kiss. “We'll stay with you, no matter where you go.”

“My dorm room is really small,” Lance blurts out. “Like, one person small.”

Kuro lifts his head. “Does it have a bed or a couch? Counter tops? A shower?”

Lance nods.

“All the best places for fucking,” the demon grins. "And we can get creative."

Lance digs his fingers into Kuro's side and hears him laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

Standing at the edge of the dorm bed Kuro grins, hips flush against Lance's backside and fingers pressing to form indents at his hips. Lance's body is tight and hot, every inch of Kuro's cock snug inside the wet vice. “ _Baby_ ,” Kuro croons softly, hiking Lance's ass a bit higher, sliding a little deeper. “Mmm, that's good.”

The tip of his tail skates along Lance's side in a teasing touch, flicking over his lower stomach and making the witch shudder.

He had used a spell to dull the ache of the stretch, of course. One they've used many times back in Lance's bedroom at the cottage house. But Kuro feels bigger, hotter than anything Lance has taken in a while and after the initial discomfort, Lance's body is starting to adjust to the intrusion and gods does it feel good to be split open by it.

Warm hands find Lance's that grip the bedding, Shiro connecting them palm to palm, curling his fingers into the spaces between Lance's and bringing his upper body up a bit. The new angle causes Lance to moan when Kuro shifts inside of him, the demon grunting.

Shiro kneels on the bed in front of Lance, catching his lips and coaxing them open with slow, heated movements. When Shiro pulls away his silver gaze never leaves Lance. “Still doing okay?”

True to his word, Kuro hasn't moved since he went in to the hilt. The pause for adjustment is— _was_ necessary for Lance and they all know it's torture for Kuro, not to drive forward and fuck into the willing body under him. Yet Lance hasn't felt rushed and his body is slowly beginning to relax, pain fading to give way for pleasure.

“I'm good,” Lance mumbles, squeezing Shiro's hands. “It's...” Lance rests his forehead on Shiro's shoulder. “I forgot he's really big.”  
Shiro chuckles, releasing Lance's hands and trailing his claws down the witch's arms.

A pleased laugh rumbles from Kuro's chest. His fingers pet Lance's hips, teasing circles into sweat-damp skin and the protection spells inked there. “Aw, baby. From now on I'm here anytime you want to re-familiarize yourself.”

Lance flushes. Lifting his head he looks into Shiro's bright eyes and tightens his body, Kuro swearing in an ancient language behind him.

Tossing a grin over his shoulder Lance then turns back to Shiro and lets his fingers curl into the bedding. “It doesn't hurt so much now,” he says and watches as Shiro moves a bit closer. “You can move— _slowly_! Go slow,” he warns.  
  
“I've never hurt you before, have I baby?” Kuro's voice is a low purr and Lance can feel it in his bones. When he pulls his hips back Lance is acutely aware of every inch that drags along his insides, Kuro only going halfway before he pushes forward again.

“That's it,” Shiro murmurs when Lance's breathing hitches, sliding a warm hand along his side in a comforting gesture. “You're doing great.”

Shiro's tail slides along Lance's other side, brushing where Kuro's is wrapped loosely around the witch's middle. The pointed tip rubs at the underside of Lance's cock and he keens, hips dipping down to chase the sensation. When his cock brushes along the bedding Lance shivers at the tease of friction. “Shiro, please.”

“Please what?” Moving his hand up higher Shiro circles a dark nipple with his thumb. Kuro continues the slow drag and push, eyes catching Shiro's for a moment before a grin spreads on Kuro's lips.

“I want...I want—fuck.” Lance rocks his hips back against Kuro in a sudden movement, the demon hissing out a string of unintelligible words as he slides even deeper.

Bending at the waist Kuro leans in to whisper in Lance's ear, his hips never stopping as he fucks in slow and steady. “You want Shiro, too. Don't you? Greedy little witch.”

Lance lifts his head, eyes locking with liquid mercury. “Yeah,” he breathes, drinking in the sight of the naked demon before him. Lance licks his bottom lip. “Want you too, Shiro.”

Kuro hums, leaning away so cool air slides over the damp skin of Lance's back. He fucks deep and holds himself there, one hand reaching up to thread sharp claws into Lance's hair when he tries to wiggle his hips back. “You wanna take Shiro in your mouth, don't you? You're so good for me and you want to be good for him, too. Want him to use your pretty mouth until your lips are cherry red and your throat is raw. Don't you, baby?”

Nodding his head Lance reaches for Shiro, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. “Fuck my mouth, Shiro,” he pants. “I want it.”

“We can't deny you anything, can we? Our lovely boyfriend.” Shiro shifts onto his knees and shuffles around, catching Lance's lips in a kiss as his tail dips low to loosely wrap around his erection. They'd settled on the term 'boyfriend' just this morning, when a few of Lance's classmates had spotted him greeting the disguised demons outside the dorm.

And by greeting Lance means running at the newly arrived demons at full speed and jumping on them, practically knocking Kuro to the ground.

Rolling his eyes at his brother's insane need to draw things out Kuro tugs the hand he still has in silky hair so Lance breaks away from the kiss with a gasp, his back bowing in a sinuous curve. “Come on, _Onii-chan._ Fuck his pretty mouth so I can keep going.”

Kuro uses his grip on Lance to shift him level with Shiro's cock, precum beading at the head and dribbling down the length. Lance blinks his eyes at the sight before him and flicks his tongue out, bringing the salty liquid back into his mouth with a few licks.

Releasing his hold Kuro returns his hands to frame Lance's hips as he watches his twin. Shiro lets Lance explore a bit, one hand sliding into his hair and scratching lightly behind his ear. With the other he guides his tip to Lance's lips, wet and parting for him without hesitation.

Lance takes half of Shiro in one go and the demon moans, petting Lance's cheek. “Mmm, that's good, Lance.” Encouragement has always spurred Lance on and he bobs his head a bit, lips stretched wide around the thickest part of Shiro's length.

“Can you feel it?” Kuro asks, rocking his hips in short, steady movements so he doesn't force Lance onto his twin.

Shiro looks up at him and nods, licking his lips. “It's stronger now, like he's been saving up for us.” It's been two weeks since they've been together. Two weeks for Lance's grandma to find new help so Shiro and Kuro could follow Lance to the academy.

“Let's see how much we can pull from him.” Kuro winks at Shiro, squeezing Lance's lips. “I'm gonna fuck you nice and hard, baby. Don't choke.” Kuro pulls out nearly all the way and slams back inside with a snap of his hips.

Lance's fingers scrabble for Shiro's hips to steady himself, his nails digging crescents into the warmed skin. Clear liquid pools in the corners of his mouth and spills down his chin, Shiro's hand sliding along the underside of Lance's throat. “I can feel it,” he purrs in a deep voice. “You feel so good wrapped around me.”

Curling his tongue Lance tries to lick at Shiro, too. It's a sloppy mess but Shiro groans at his effort. Lance pulls off the thick length with a wet slurp, a particularity hard thrust from Kuro pitching him forward, Shiro's cock rubbing against his cheek. “Fuck my mouth,” Lance rasps, looking up at Shiro. “I'll be so good, Shiro.”

“You're already perfect,” Shiro reassures, cradling Lance's face between his hands and watching his cock disappear between those swollen lips. Lance takes him deep in the first go, almost all the way. The spongy head of Shiro's cock presses against the back of his throat and Shiro swears when Lance gags and then swallows around him. “Fuck.”

Shiro begins a slow rhythm of his hips, his cock sliding along the cradle of Lance's tongue and pushing against the back of his throat every few thrusts, repeating the motions over and over.

“Every time you go deep his ass tightens,” Kuro grunts, tail wrapped around Lance and soaked in fluids. “Fuck.” His hands roam Lance's chest and find his nipples, claws scratching over them and making the witch shudder.

Lance stops Shiro and pulls off, turning to look over his shoulder. “C'mon Kuro, faster. Fuck me harder,” he groans when Kuro immediately complies, head turning back and searching Shiro out again.

He's rocked between the two of them until Shiro's hand cups his cheek, a claw tracing the edge of his lips. “I'm gonna come.”

Kuro makes a snorting noise but Shiro ignores him, Lance swallowing around his mouthful and rubbing his tongue over every bit of Shiro that he can.

“Lance,” Shiro swears into the stuffy room, feeling his body draw tight. Yanking Lance's head against his hips Shiro spills into his mouth, heat contracting around him as Lance tries to swallow the load. When fingernails dig into Shiro's hips the demon pulls back, cock still spurting as it drags out, the last ropes of cum landing on Lance's cheek and lips.

It floods out of the corners of Lance's mouth and down his chin as he coughs, Shiro swooping down to lick it up and push it back into Lance's mouth with a searing kiss.

Watching the two of them causes Kuro to pick up his pace and he yanks Lance's ass up, fucking into him harder and faster now that he doesn't have to worry about the possibility of choking. Lance ruts against the bedding as he kisses Shiro, his mouth a mess of release and drool.

“Shiro,” Kuro snaps and the other demon leans up to look at him, eyes glowing like moonlight. Grabbing one of Shiro's horns Kuro yanks him forward, crashing their lips together for a taste of that perfect mess, never stopping his hips from fucking Lance into the bedding.

Lance is babbling their names into the sheets, fisting the cheap cotton and trying to get more friction against his cock wrapped in the scaly appendage of Kuro's tail. It tugs him in an uneven rhythm but it's so tight.

Lance hopes his neighbors are out for the night.

Before he can think further than that Kuro is lifting Lance to kneel on the bed, fucking up hard and causing starts to burst across Lance's vision as he lets out a warbled shout. He ascends to another plain when a warm, wet mouth wraps around the tip of his cock and sucks.

“Shiro's waiting for you, baby,” Kuro growls into Lance's ear, low and quiet. “He's gonna take everything you give him, just like you did for him.”

Lance can barely hold himself together. “I'm—I can't!”

Kuro fucks deep, rubbing just right inside Lance. “Give it to him.”

And Lance does. Toes curling he comes with Shiro's name on his lips and Kuro's cock so deep inside of him he feels like he can taste it, hands buried in short dark hair to keep the warmth of Shiro's mouth close. Lazy silver eyes watch him through thick lashes as Shiro swallows everything, humming like a pleased cat.

Rolling his hips Kuro fucks him through it, supporting Lance's weight until he slumps forward. Shiro pulls off with a chuckle and licks his lips, moving to the side as Kuro's tail unwraps from the lower half of Lance's spent cock. With a hum Kuro guides Lance down so his chest rests onto the bed with his ass pushed up, licking the fluids from his tail. “Just a bit more, baby.”

He thrusts a few more times before it becomes too much for Lance, body still tight as ever. “Kuro,” Lance moans in a wrecked voice. Kuro hisses as he chases his release, pulling out so the thick streaks paint Lance's tanned skin. Some dribbles out of his hole and Kuro watches it, fisting his cock to make sure every last bit lands on Lance in an archaic claim.

“Now he needs a bath,” Shiro comments from beside Lance, dragging a finger through the mess and swirling it around. He presses the tip into Lance's sore entrance to push it back inside, dragging a moan from the boneless witch.

Kuro huffs, stretching out along Lance's other side. “Like _that_ was the only reason he'd need a bath.”

“No bath, can't move,” Lance says into the pillow, his voice like shifting rock. There's no way he can move and for a bath he'd need the energy to magic his shower into a tub.

“You heard him,” Kuro grins, watching Shiro lick his finger before dipping his head to begin cleaning Lance's back.  
  
The feeling of a rough tongue on his skin has Lance jolting, a low moan spilling from his lips as Shiro licks away the mess. Kuro joins in after a few seconds, settling between Lance's legs and squeezing his ass apart to lick over his entrance.

By the time they are finished Lance has cum against the sheets beneath him and is so tired he can barely open his eyes. The demon's voices are low and soft, Lance frowning when he's gathered up into warm arms.

“Just replacing the sheets,” Shiro murmurs before laying Lance back down. The demons curl around him, Kuro's wing draping over their bodies for extra warmth.

* * *

  
A year and a half later Lance graduates the academy with a major in botany and a minor in demon studies. With his two demon boyfriend/husbands he moves into the small cottage behind his grandma's shop and takes over for her when she retires to travel the world.  
  
They live happily ever after.  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr - [[kuroshiroganee]](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
